Spyro: Magic in the Clouds
by DantaFanta
Summary: DELAYED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! Following his recent break in adventures, Spyro has to face off against Warlozz, a wizard who is threatening the existence of all life in the Dragon Kingdoms. To defeat him, Spyro must travel into the world above the clouds to recover the lost artefacts before Warlozz can use them to summon the dangerous warriors of the past.


**Chapter 1: Back in Action**

It's really peaceful here. That was the only thought in the head of a young purple dragon named Spyro.

Spyro was lying down under the shade of a tree enjoying the breeze and the surrounding atmosphere. He had been spending most of his time like this recently. Yesterday he was enjoying the surroundings of Summer Forest, but today he felt like a change of scenery was important so he was in Evening Lake. To be honest, he was only visiting these areas at first for the nostalgia, but he soon realised how comforting the areas can be when you're not busy trying to collect Talismans or retrieve stolen Dragon Eggs. While his life seemed a little boring recently, he enjoyed the time off from saving the world. It did seem strange though. It's been a few months since his last adventure - he had finished his training with the Dragon Elders and defeated the Dark Master Malefor. The whole experience felt like a dream to him, but... well it wasn't far off.

Several years before he fought Malefor, Spyro had fought a powerful wizard named Warlozz, who was trying to cast a powerful spell over the planet. While he was able to defeat this new foe, the spell could not be stopped. In a sense, it reset the universe. History changed at a set point, wherein hundreds of years prior, Malefor - the first purple dragon - had survived. In the original timeline, Malefor was killed by a dragon of similar power. Warlozz's spell prevented this dragon from killing the Dark Master, where he was instead exiled by the original Dragon Elders. That event is what changed history. In this new timeline, dragons were almost entirely wiped out thanks to Malefor and his army. Spyro had survived, and was raised by a family of dragonflies, where he was raised along with his best friend, Sparx. When Spyro had learned of his powers as a dragon, he had left to begin his training, with Sparx tagging along. Over time, Spyro's strength grew with the help of the Elders, and he had befriended Cynder - a black dragon who had previously been corrupted by Malefor. Spyro's journey here ended with the defeat of Malefor, and peace returning.

Of course, this didn't correct the timeline. Spyro had been visited by a new ally in his dream following this battle. He learned of the original timeline, and a way to correct it, so that the destruction caused by Malefor would never occur. After a long journey, Spyro found what was known as the Temple of Time, which provided links to past events. With his newly developed abilities to manipulate time combined with the powers of the Temple, Spyro was able to travel back to before Malefor became exiled. With his knowledge, he fought Malefor again. During this battle, Spyro realised that he was supposed to be the one who killed Malefor originally. Although with hesitation, he did end up killing Malefor, therefore reverting the timeline to normal. Naturally, the fact that Spyro was always the reason Malefor never took control in the original timeline was a shock to him. To make things weirder, Spyro was able to retain his memories from both timelines. Upon speaking to Hunter, Sparx, and the Dragon Elders, he was able to confirm that none of them remembered the events of the other timeline.

Following everything that had happened, Spyro decided it was time for a long, relaxing holiday. While he was expecting Ripto or someone to show up and cause trouble, he was surprised by the fact that the past few months have been... peaceful. It was almost impossible to believe for Spyro, considering how eventful his life had been for the past few years. During this break, Spyro reflected on all of his previous adventures and revisited some old friends. It was fun to travel across all of the worlds again. The Dragon Realms, Avalar, the Forgotten Realms... They were all peaceful places. One thing had bothered Spyro though. In his recent travels, he had met Ignitus and the other Dragon Guardians who trained him in the other timeline. This was the confirmation that the people from the other timeline did exist within this one. But...

One person who he had yet to meet again was Cynder. In the other timeline, they had became really close. He was hoping that it would be possible for him to at least meet her again in this timeline, but she was not in any area he could think of where she may have lived. For a moment, he considered the possibility of her not existing in this timeline - which was entirely possible - but decided not to let it bother him.

Spyro stared at the sky. "It's a shame I couldn't properly enjoy the scenery in these places on my first visits."

Continuing to gaze into the sky, Spyro noticed something flying. No... it was some _one_ flying. He they appeared to be ready to land.

When the creature landed, they looked around for a moment before approaching Spyro. He recognised who this was. The red scales and purple horns were familiar to Spyro. It was Red - one of the Dragon Elders. Previously, Red had intended to take control of the Dragon Realms by using the power of Dark Gems. Naturally, Spyro was able to defeat him. Following this encounter, he was being used as pawn in the Sorcerer's plan. After the defeat of the Sorcerer, Red renounced his evil ways and began to help train young dragons alongside the other Dragon Elders.

"Spyro, there you are." the large red dragon spoke. "The other elders request your presence at the Dojo."

"Any particular reason?" Spyro asked. He didn't mind that he was being summoned, although he was curious as to why.

"I'm not sure what the reason is, but Tomas said it was an emergency." Red replied.

Spyro sighed. He knew this meant someone had happened (or was going to happen). While it would feel nice to be in action again, Spyro couldn't help but feel robbed of his holiday time. Either way, Spyro responded with a nod, and the two of them began their flight back to the Dragon Realms.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

First chapter is done! I've been wanting to write a Spyro fanfiction for a while now, but couldn't think of any good ideas. Then I thought of this, so... yeah. New story! Can't promise chapters will be up frequently, but I am also working on a Danganronpa fanfiction when I have time, so feel free to check that in the meantime if it interests you!


End file.
